It's you
by tmntfan123
Summary: Donnie meets his real match, after loosing April, things have been going down hill, but a little green eyed beauty can change that. Rated T for swearing? LeoxApril DonniexOC MikeyxOC RaohxOC (my sister)
1. Rose

Donatello was alone on patrol, well, after patrol he wanted to stay for a bit to get his thoughts together.

"Give us, the rest!" "It's. all. I. have!" "Liar!' A purple dragon swung a knife right past the little freckled girl's head. She flinched, and became petrified. Donatello noticed, and decided to follow. "Hey!" Donatello cried to the purple dragons. When Roes saw him, her fist thoughts where; _Damn, he's cute, in a gekky mutant turtle way. _"Oh look, it's a little turtle" Fong said pouding his fist into his palm. "How's this for little? Hi-ya!" Donatello swung a kick to Fongs gaw knocking him out. "Your next Ha!" Then he took out them both other guys by kneeing them in the gut, and they tumbled off the roof. "Are you okay? Oh, right, I know, I'm a mutant turtle" Donnie said taking a step back. "That. was. AWESOME!" The extriamley curly haired red head exclaimed. Throwing her arms up in the air. "Thanks shell guy" The green eyed beauty thanked the purple clad turtle, Donatello blushed so red, he could beat the sun in a boiling hot contest.

"It's, uh, Donatello, but u can call me Donnie"

"Rose, Rose Teddian, but u can call me Teddy"

"Nah, I like Roes"

"Okay, Donnie" He blushed again. "So, uh, shouldn't you head back home?" Donnie asked Roes.

"What home? I don't live anywhere, no friends, no family" Roes replied.

"Well, wanna come back to My home?" Donnie asked.

"Where do u live?"

"In the sewer, in a lair that I built" Donnie said.

"Impressive."

"That I live in a sewer?"

"No, that you built a lair."

"Oh, uh, thanks" With that Donnie and Roes walked to the lair.

_**Back at Shredders lair**_

"Fong, did you get the Roes?" Sherdder asked fong in his deep scary voice.

"Master, we we're taken out, by the one turtle, Donatello" Fong respectfully replied.

"I see they get stronger and stronger against you fools, but weaker against me, Karai, get me, Roes Teddian"

"Yes Father" So Karai headed out to fine Roes.

_**Back at the lair**_

I look around the lair that Donnie lived in. "Wow! this is so cool! uh, why are the're so many pizza boxes?" I sat lifting one up.

"Oh, that's all my brothers and I eat."

"Brothers? They're more!? COOL!' I smile wide and bright. "Hey! cool purple braces!" Donnie complemented me.

"Oh, uh, thanks, but, they make me look like a nerd" I said hiding my smile.

"No, it's beautiful" Donnie said removing my hand, looking deep into my eyes. We just stare into each other, then we hear foot-steps. "Hey dudes- whoa, who's the babe?" An orange clad turtle said walking into the room with two other with blue and red. "Uh, I'm Roes" I said dusting off my ripped jeans and pulling down my crop top. "I'm Michelangelo, but call meh Mikey" he said holding out his hand, I shook it. "Hi Mikey" I said smiling. "Whoa, metal mouth, ha ha ha!" The red clad turtle said, but then he stopped. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny." "Raph, stop, that was rude" Donnie said defending me. "Not much for first impressions are you?" I sass off to Raph. "Huh, little reds got attitude?" Raph replied. I twerk my head making that _Bitch? hel ya. _Face. Raph smirked and went to sit down on the coach. "I'm Leonardo, call me Leo" The blue clad turtle said bowing. I was SO confused. "You bow back" Donnie whispered to me. "Oh, uh, right" I quickly bow back. Soon enough, we we're all bonding sitting on the coach. "Oh, and that's my dad getting bit by a lizard, it got 2,056 likes, see?" I said scrolling down my you tube. We all laughed. "What are you doing in here?" A giant mutant rat entered the room wearing a purple-ish robe with a cane in his right hand. "Oh, Master Splinter, this is Roes, she's wanted by the Shredder, and has no place to stay, so I was wondering if she could stay with us for a bit until we get things straightened out?" Donnie explained perfectly. "Hmm, very well, but, any trouble from this young lady, a punishment will come with in." "Hai Sensie" All the turtles bowed in respect. I sighed in worry, frustration, and confusion. "Don't worry Roes, Master Splinter is gonna love ya." Mikey had cheering me up. I smile at him and continue to work on my laptop. Hours later, I was fast asleep. Later I woke up to find Donnie reading his book, Mikey playing a video game, and Leo watching some old fashion Anime T.V show, I didn't know where Raph went. "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk" I said stretching. As I left the lair, I heard Donatello call out to me. "Roes, wait!" I turned back to face him. "Ya Donnie?" "Do you know how to get back to the lair?" "Ya, I;m a pretty fast learner, I'll be fine Donnie." Then I left. As I make my way to Mr. Murakami's. As I drop in my only coin, I punch in the pizza. "Hi" I hear a voice behind me, she sounded nice. "Hello, are you here to order?" I ask. "Ya, mind if I join you?" The girl asked. "Sure? why not?" I said inviting her. As we entered, I heard Mr. Murakami say, "Ah, hello again, How are you Roes Chon?" I smiled and put my square of wood on the counter carefully. "Hm, Pizza Gyoza" "Hai, Choiochea." I replied. "You speak Japaneses?" "Oh, ya, I picked up a few words from" Then I stopped, I can't expose the turtles, especially to someone I just met. "My brothers" "Brothers? tell me 'bout 'em" She asked. "Oh, Just Crazy-" "Animals?" "Uh, ya" Then, the girl slammed her square on the counter. Mr. Murakami picked it up to feel. But he just frowned. "What's your name?" The dark girl asked in a kind voice. "I'm Roes" "My name's, Harmony" Harmony replied. After Mr. Murakami served out dishes, Harmony quickly asked. "What's that?" "Oh, it's Pizza Gyoza" "I've never heard of those in Tokyo" "That's 'cuz Mr. Murakami invented it, you should try some" "Cool, you should try some of mine" "Heh, done" Then, Harmony picked on up with her chop sticks. "Okay, lets see what these Pizza Potstickers are all about" Harmony ate one. "Whoa, best dumpling ever." "I know right?" "Know you try mine" Harmony said pushing her soup bowl to me. "What is it?" I asked blowing of the top of the spoon. "Soup-o-navea" I was about to eat a spoon ful when Harmony siad. "Turtle soup." That's when I remember Karia before I escaped the Shredder. I gasped. "Karai" "In person" She said. "Uh, I have to go!" I said trying to get away, but Karia grabbed onto my arm. "I was thinking you come with me, Roes Teddian, My Father would LOVE to meet you." _The Shredder _I thought. I quickly kicked her back and ran for it, then, I called Donnie. "Donnie, Karia's after me!" "Wait, how do you know about Karia?" Donnie asked. "I'll tell you later, and is that really something to worry about right now?" "Okay, just stay calm, and RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Donnie shouted into the phone.

**Donnie's POV:**

While my brothers and I are still in the middle of taking on Treg, the giant rock monster, I get more and more worried about Roes.

**Rose's POV:**

I hang up the phone and keep running. I look behind me to see Karia on my tail. I steal a Motorcycle. "I'll bring it back, I promise!" I say to the pizza delivery guy. I easily avoid Karia and lose her in an alley way. But, she finds me...

"Hey Princess" Karia says with sass. "Sup punk?" I reply. I know, bad smack talk. Karia swung a punch at me, but I dodged it. Then, I felt her face against my foot, I got her! Yes! "Not bad" "Huh, I'd say better than you could do" I whip back .Then she kicks my stomach making me smash into the wall. I get up trying not to cry. Shake it off, but she puts my in an arm lock buy a substation staircase. "What makes you so special?" Karia asked "You're the center of my Fathers revenge, protected by Mutants, and Trained by a Great Ninja Master, why?" "Ugh! I don't know!" I say. "I've been training for years, my friends are mutants... AND I LOST MY MOTHER!" I finish. "What? you lost your mother?" Now that I've got her unbalenced, I flipped her down the steps and bolted. When I arrive in the lair, I;m all covered in scraps and bruises. "Oh Roes, what happened?" Donnie said rushing over to me. "Ugh, Karia got in a fight with me, but I flipped her down the subway steps, my leg still hurts though" "Oh, come on, I'll get you fixed up" Donnie said putting his arm around me taking me to his lab. But then, I saw his face go red. "Donnie, are you okay? you seam a little red." I say. "Oh, what? Oh, uh, th-that's nothing" He said a little weak, I think he might be sick or something. After he made me feel better, I came out of his lab looking less brusiesd and broken. "Guys, do you think Donnie might be sick?" I asked Leo, Raph and Mikey. "What makes you think that?" Mikey aksed me. "Well, his face was going red and he was stuttering" I explain. "Ooooh! Duddet, that means Donnie's nervous" Mikey said. "What?"

"It means, he's nervous around you, dudett! HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU!"

"Well, ofcorues he does, we're friends"

Then, Raph face plamed himself.

"Roes, it means he's crush'n on ya"

"Huh? he's gonna hurt me?"

"No, it means he loves you" Leo said calmingly.

"But, no ones ever loved me before, I eman, like a boy... but if he does, why does he go red and stutter?"

"Well, he goes red because it's called blushing, that's what people do when they're around someone they like, and the stuttering is because he doesn't know what to say, girl, that's love" Mikey explained to me. "Wow" I mouthed ploping on the coach. That's new" I said. Then, when Donnie walked out of his lab, nobody greeted him, so I decided to. "Hi Donnie" I said waving my fingers. I say him "blush" and wave back smiling. Then, he took a seat next to me, I was writting in my mini Journal with an abstract light pink heart in the center of the black (the color of my book) "Whst are you listening to?" Donnie asked me, I took out kne ear bud, "Light 'em up by Fall Out Boys, wanna listen?" I asked, Donnie blushed and I gave him one of my ear buds, he started to nod his heaad and tap his foot in rythem. "Cool, these guys are awesome, they like a Goth band?"

"Well, sort of"

"Huh" I sat there for a bit when I remembered something

"Hey, do you know a girl named April O'Neil?" I asked sweetly

"Uh, ya, ginger, blue eyes... freckles" Leo said.

"Cool, she's my friend! maybe we could all hang out sometime!" I said enthusiascticly.

" Sounds good" "Sure!" "Cool" "Okay" Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Leo said one by one. "Perfect! I could call her" I said pulling out my pink phone with a tiny plastic brown mustache hanging from it. "That sounds great! we haven't seen her in weeks! I miss her!" Mikey wined. "Okay, BRB" I said exiting the living room.

**Leo's POV:**

I notice as Rose leaves, Donnie keeps looking at her. "Donnie, Donnie, DONNIE!" I yell hiting him with a pillow. "Ahh! what?" Donnie said getting up. "Pff, daydreamer" I teased. He shot daggers at me, but I didn't care. I went back to reading my old Space Heros comic.

**Roes's POV:**

I walk into the Dojo, and I notice Master Splinter metetating, I tip toe out but he catches me. "Rose, wait" He says in his deep voice still metetating. "Shit" I whisper.

"I know that you feel intimanated by me, but there is no need to worry, I know you are a kind spirted loving yound lady, but I must know more about you, I cannot let my sons be around someone I don't know well"

"Well, what would you like to know?" I ask kindly

"What ever you have to offer" He says respectfuly.

"Well, I don't have any prision records, I'm in Dance, soccer, and the Chess club at my school, I got to Rosevelt High and I'm 14 turning 15 in December 16" I take a deep breath and finish off. "And, I have a pet Hamster, he's not here right now, I keep him in a cage on my little roof, is it okat if I bring him?" I explain myself, then ask. "Yes you may, thank you for sharing Roes, and, perhaps you would like to start Ninjitsu Training with my boys, you would be very good" Master Splinter okayed. "Oh, thank you! I'll be right back, and, I look forward to training" We stand up then bow. On my way to my roof top, I pick up Hammy and head over to April's. "Hey April!" I say from the fire escape. "Hi Roes, what brings you here?" She asks. "Well, I was wondering if we could go out for pizza with the turtles" I said. "Wait, how do you know about them?" She asked. "Long story, but will ya/" I say, April see's me with puppy dog eyes. "Okay, sounds like fun anyway, I'll be ready in 5, see you!" April said waving. "Later." I said leaving. I returned to the lair with my Hamster. "Hey!" I said all cheery. "Hey Ap- I-I eman Roes" Donnie said, it made me wanna giggle, but that would be disrespectful, so I waved but I see him face plam himself, that time, I do giggle a little bit. "So, we go out for pizza with April in 10 minutes" I say pushing my hair on my right side behind my ear. And fix my side bangs on the left. "Awsome" "Alright" "Cool" "YA!" All four brothers said at the same time, I went into this little room that April used to use when she was staying here, says the turtles, they said it's my room now. I wanna change out of my crop top and ripped jeans, bcuz honestly, I think I look like a Slut. So I put on this pink hoddie that says nothing, It's just a giant, comfy, pink hoodie, and some jeggings. "That's better" I said pulling back my really curly hair, when I was little, my mom used to call me Merida, bcuz Brave was my fave movie and I have hair jhust like her's, same color, curl, lenght, everything. We almost look the same, excetp I have more freckles and GREEN eyes. I exit my room in my cloths that make me look... wel.. NOT like a slut. Raph is cuddling Hammy, Mikey is reading a comic, Leo iswatching this old Anime cartoon, and Donnie is reading an actual book. "Okay, April's ready, are you guys?" I ask happily. "Yup!" They all say dismissing their stuff and heading out with me, Donnie and I walk side by side. "So, Donnie, do you still like April?" I ask. "Huh? oh, uh... I don't know, it's been established that she does n't like me in that way, my feeling for her are faiding away with time, it'll pass" Donnie answerd. "Hey, how'd you know I used to lik her?" He asked laughing.

"Oh, uh, April used to talk about you and the guys, she noticed the giggling, blushing and stuttering, like, who wouldn't?" I said.

"O-oh, r-right" He stuttered. I giggle and we keep on walking.

**Donatello's POV:**

_Really? Okay, stop blushing, stop blushing... _I say sternly to myself, but I can't help it... Roes looks at me and smiles, I smile back. Then, my face feels hot. _I'm. Such. An. IDIOT! _I think to myself, I maneg to stop blushing, thank god! when we get to the Pizza place, Papa Leo's, I know, frick'n ironic right? We enter and I see April meet us their, thankfuly, Papa Leo is blind to, and nobody comes this late at night. "Hey guys!" April said waving at table with enough seats for the six of us. "Hi April!" Mikey said rushing over and hugging her. "I missed you soo much!" Mikey said keeping a tight grip. "Hey Mikey, I missed you to" April said hugging him back, Mikey didn't wanna let go, so Leo and Raph had to prie him off. "Heh, sorry" Mikey said, eh, it's okay, je's just clingy. We all smiled and sat down. "So, what have you been up to April?" Leo asked her smiling, trying to start that akward conversation. "Oh, nothing really, Dad STILL isn't letting e leave the house, my limit is once in the weekend. I always decide to wait to see you guys, I know you can be busy, so I wait for you to call, I hope that's okay" April explained frowning. "Oh, no problem, you're welcmome any time you want" Leo said giving her that, It's Okay  smile. "What have you guys been doing? ohh! tell me how you met!" April said enthusiasticly. "Oh, well, you know Shredder right? I;m wanted by him, I have ni I dea why though, then, Donnie basically just steped in to help me from getting mugged by Fong. So long story short, I'm not dead" Roes explained laughing at the end. "Huh, cool" Aoril said smiling. Our pizza came and it smelled disichous. We all took a slice. "Mmmmm" we all said at the same time. After we finsished, April stayed at the lair a bit to hang out. "Alright my students, time for training" Master Splinter said walking into the living room.

**Roes's POV:**

I smiled, really exited for my first training session, I used to take Ninjitsu when I was little, so I should be prepared for my first sesion. "Ithink you are ready for sapring" Master Splinter said out of breath, we'e been doing an exursise on knowing your surroundings, I ran a bit to fast for Splinter. "Yay!" I said happliy. But first, April, Mikey, Leo and I watched Donnie and Raph spar. "Okay Donnie, now don't take it to hard if you lose, with you will" Raph said. "No problem Rapheal, I might go easy on you, but we both know, you can't even take that" Donnie smacked back, it was pretty good, but it could use work.. ehm, I;ll let it go. The spar began. Raph swung a punch but missed, but he managed to put Donnie in an arm lock with his sias, flipping him over, but Donnie fliped over tagging Raph with his foot, Rapheal fell to the ground groaning. "Very good Donatello, Roes, you are up" I walked up to the center to face Donnie.


	2. Rose-two

"Huh, this should be easy" Donnie said under his breath griping his Bo, I know he's trying to show off. "Oh, really? well, that's see about _THAT!" _I swing a kick by Donatello's stomach, but I miss, he thinks he's so bad-ass, huh, well then, I'll make him think that... for now. "Hiya!" Donnie said swinging his Bo-staff at me, he just missed, but I pretend it hit me. "Ow! ow ow ow ow" I say on the floor, they think I'm bleeding.

Hi-ju-meh!" Master Splinter calls rushing over to me, as well as Donnie. "Rose, are you alright" I don't respond, I keep groaning. "Rose... I=I am so sor- WHOA!" I cut him off by tripping him under the legs and taking his Bo and taking out the point shard to point it at him while he lay on his back in shock, he looks at me. "Nice try, punk" I say triwling his Bo-staff and tossing it to him, he is now standing up, and catches it.

**Donnie's POV:**

"OH my god" I mouth as she leaves to sit down. "Very good Rose" Rose gives me a smirk and I blush, like... REALLY blush, like CRAZY... umm... well, Rose Red! I sit down next to her. At the end of training, Rose starts to read a comic of her's, It's a comic called _Galaxy Scout. _I used to read that when I was little, like around 8-12. "You're reading Galaxy Scout?" I ask sitting next to her. "Uh.. ya, It's my fave comic since SRMFF!" She exclaimed proudly with a smile.

"Awesome! I used to read Galaxy Scout all the time! They still sell 'em?"

"Uh, ya, they took a break from making them from 2009-2010, but they brought them back once the creater came up with new ideas, they just keep coming out! cool right?"

"Ya! awesome! how'd you find out about those?"

"Well, April showed them to me. since I was, you know, 'Home less' we met by an alley way, when we where about 13, ya..." Rose sounded uneasy for a bit, she had that far away look in her eye.

"Are... are you okay?" I ask calmly.

"Huh? what? oh... ya, I'm fine..." she said, her voice trailing off.

I frown. "Hey, I have a feeling that your NOT fine, I know what'll cheer you up! come with me." I said offering her my hand. She took it pretending to be one of those princesses, we both laughed, then left.

**Rose's POV:**

I see Donnie lead me to the roof top right by the lair. "Look" He said pointing up. I gaze up to see the little, and big dipper. "Whoa, cool!" I exclaimed. "Heh, I know..." We stared up for a bit. "Hey! April's school is having a Halloween party! wanna go?" I asked. "I can't, people would freak out." Donnie said. I gave him a blank look. "It's a Halloween party, people will be in costumes! duh" I said laughing a bit. "Oh right, gotcha" he said winking.


	3. Halloween Night

**2013, October 31st Friday**

**Rose's POV:**

It's the night of the Halloween Dance, April, Me, Serena, and Monica where all still getting ready.

"Ugh, dudes, are they ever gonna be ready?" Mikey complained.

"Mikey, they're girls! what do you think/" Leo said to his little brother, clearly annoyed with him.

I was struggling with my hair. "I. Hate. My. Hair!" I said trying to get it into two low pigtails, quite messy. April was applying her earrings, Monica was still putting on makeup, and Serena was almost done. (I know I didn't mention the others in the beginning, but you'll get it, they are all my friends!) Then, we finally came out with Serena in a Kunoich costume with her REAL Katanas, and a swirly eye design. Monica had on a with bunny costume, a silk skirt, laced leggings, a painted bunny noes and whiskers, a white blouse, and white pumps. April had a a black cat costume with black shorts and leggings, black figure hugging waist level sweater and on her feet, shiny flats with a bow at the end. I had on a Galaxy Scout costume, I had on an ocean green silk skirt with a white and ocean green blouse, and an ocean green hat that looked like it belonged to a Girl Guides girl, and I had on white knee level boots with a star on each boot on the outer side. "Whoa" "Amazing" "OMG" "No way" Donnie, Mikey, Leo and Raph all said together. "Rose, you look JUST like Galaxy Scout!" Donnie exclaimed in awe. "Uh... thanks" I stuttered, Donnie and I both gushed. "Mikey helped Monica into the Shell-raiser, because of her heels, I don't know HOW she wears them! I got in just fine, although, my boots DO have small heels. When we got to the gym, it's SO huge! With flashing lights, music, food, and everything! "Wow! "Cool!" "Sweet!" "(gasp)" "Dude..." Donnie, Raph, Leo, Me, and Mikey all said together.

**WILL BE UPDATED, CHECK BACK SOON! ;D**


	4. Love-struck

Serena/Raph: In-love?

Donnie/Rose: I KNOW! I might be pushing it! but I can't think of anything else to say!

Serena: Girl, you ain't pushing it

Raph: Dude you ain't pushing it

Rose/Donnie: How do you know?

Serena/Raph: Because, I think you ARE in-love!

**Just Raph/Donnie's convo:**

Raph: Dude, just ask her out!

Donnie: Are you crazy? remember what happened with April?

Raph: But Don, she, is NO April, she's Rose!

Donnie: *Thinks for a while* okay, but I'll take things slow, I'll ask her to 'Hang Out'

Raph: Don't go slow, _GO FOR IT._

Donnie: *Looks in the gym, thinks about it, silence* Okay, I'll do it, but you can't rush me, I'll do it when I fell comfortable.

Raph: Man, she's practically BEGGING you to ask her out, do it whenever, I've got confidence in you this time bro.

Donnie: Thanks Raph

Raph/Donnie: *fist pound, nod, head into gym*

**Normal POV:**

IN the gym you see April and Casey dancing.

"That all you got red?"

"Huh, you wish! Huh!" April did a back-flip, half of the people there clapped, it now became an epic dance of. Leo was frowning at the fact that April and Casey have been hanging out so much, and the Dance was half way over. He only had some guys dressed up as Space Hero's characters to hang with, they where all epic super geeks! lol. Then later, the dance off ended, and a slow song came on.

Leo and Casey ran up to April at the same time from the same side, Leo was about to tap on April's shoulder, when Casey tapped on his. "Not this time, blue" Casey whispered in Leo's ear, he asked April to dance and she agreed. Leo watched from a distance, in sadness.


	5. Love-struck2

"H-hey R-Rose" ... "Eh heh" Donnie stuttered so bad Rose was blushing to. "Hi Donnie" Rose said, they stare at each other, then the floor, then at each other, then the floor. "Uh... do you, want m-me to get you a d-drink?" Donnie asked shyly.

"Sure" Rose said.

"I'm gonna get you a drink"

"Go for it"

"You need one"

"Heh, make good choices!" Later, Donnie came back with some Hawaiian punch for him and Rose. "Here you go" Donnie said handing the red plastic cup of punch to Rose VERY gentlemen like. "Thank you" Rose said taking it gently out of his hands and taking at small sip. They both did at the same time they spit out the punch like a sprinkler. "Ew, this punch is horrible" Rose gagged. "Who made this?" Donnie said, they both looked at each other and quickly run over to the trash can. "Should we just get some brownies instead?" Donnie asked wiping his mouth. "Nope, I wouldn't trust anything there" Rose said still gagging. "Ya, considering Mikey ate a pizza with dead bugs and lint he found under his bed, and ate that? we probably shouldn't" Donnie replied quickly. Then they both glanced at each other, and laughed, and headed out to dance to the song _Wake Me Up _(love that song). Donnie's moves weren't the best, well, he said anyway, but Rose helped him out by taking his hands, and leading him to a fast dance, which made him gush. If you looked around, you could see Leo and April dancing together. Leo pulling off his dance moves from _Booyakashowdown _so did April. Monica and Mikey where obviously pulling off they're awesome moves. And Raph and Serena, obviously kissing. Casey just stood in a corner giving Leo the evil eye without him noticing, Leo flashed that smile of his to April, and April giggled, what a FLIRT! :) After the dance, Rose stayed at the lair so they dropped off Monica, April and Serena. "Thanks for taking us, it was fun!" Donnie thanked Rose. "Oh, no problem" Rose replied, it was awkward just standing there. Then Donnie finally spoke up. "Uh, Rose c-can I ask you something?"


	6. Rose I got to askyou something

"Dudes! Dinner is ready!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen. "I'll uh... I'll, talk to you later" Don said walking to the kitchen slowly. Rose frowned and followed behind. "You okay?" Rose asked Donnie, curios about him. "What? ya, fine" Donnie said softly, not wanting to show his emotions. "Come on, cheer up! we're having pizza!" Rose said nudging his elbow. "Heh, I know" Don replied a little more cheerful. Then he smiled. Rose took his hand in hers on the're way to the kitchen. Donnie turned bright red and felt queasy, in that really good, kind of love sick way.

_**After Dinner**_

Rose was in her room getting into her PJs, she had on a light blue tank top with fuzzy boy shorts. Her hair was loose and wavy. She just finished brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. Rose put her brush down and answered it. "Coming!" Rose said rushing to the door, she opened it to see Donatello standing there looking nervous. "Oh, hey Donnie" Rose said with a smile. "Hi Rose" Donnie said waving slightly, his cheeks going pink. "Something you wanna tell me? or..." Rose said biting her lip. "Um, ya! actually" Donnie was a bit loud on the 'ya' so he quieted down. "Wanna come in?" Rose asked gesturing to her room that looked nice and neat. "Uh... sure" Donnie said timidly walking in. "So what's up/" Rose asked sitting beside Donnie giving him a warm smile. "Well, uh... I was w-wondering if..." Donnie began, Rose nodded her head. "If, you would like to" Donnie almost spilled his question, no turning back now. Rose nodded her head again. "If you would like t-to..." Donnie's voice trailed off. "Whaaat?" Rose asked eager to know. "If you woulds like to... go... on... a d- date?" Donnie asked nervously, his palms we're sweaty. "But! before you say anything, I wanted to give you this" Donnie said reaching into his weapon carrier to pull out a golden locked heart necklace. "Aw Donnie, it's beautiful" Rose said looking at it dangle from Don's hand, he carefully put it on Rose as she pulled her hair in front. "Thank you" Rose said hugging him" Donnie's eyes went white and wide. "So... tomorrow?" Donnie asked hoping for a yes. "Wait... tomorrow? I can't, I'm sorry" Rose said running off feeling bad. Donnie sat there, in depress. Back at his lab he was pacing back and forth. "Stupid!" Donnie said face palming himself. "What? you just, give her a corny heart necklace? aw, I'm such and idiot!" Donnie said throwing his arms into the air and slouching. "Donnie?" April said walking into Don's lab to find him collapsed on the coach. "Ya April?" Donnie asked trying not to be rude. "Are you okay?" April said walking over to him sitting beside him. "Ugh, it was a disaster April, I tried to ask Rose out, but she said no..." Donnie explained, slouching again.

"Donnie, I'm so sorry" April said placing her hand gently on his shell.

"Ah, it's not your fault, I guess she just wasn't into me"

"But she is!'

"No... she isn't"

"Really? being alone with her on the roof top, the blushing, Rose holding your hand?"

"Wait, you know about the roof top?"

"Serena told me everything" Donnie, my point is, Rose is into you, she's probably just busy"

"Isn't that what girls always say? no offense"

"None taken"

"Donnie, I know it's tough, but it always gets better" April said leaving Don alone to think.


	7. Wanna go out?

Donnie sighed and collapsed back on the coach facing the ceiling. "Hey" Donnie heard a soft voice come from his door. "Hey Rose" Donnie said stumbling off the coach and standing up. "Wanna go out?"

"I t-thought you said y- you couldn't" Donnie stammered going red.

"Tomorrow I can't"

" Oh... well then" Donnie began, his face getting red "Sure!" he smiled big and toothy as they headed out to walk to Mr. Murakami's. "Rose! Turtle son! How are you?" Mr. Murakami asked joyfully. "Good, Mr. Murakami son" both Rose and Donnie smiled and at the same time and placed the're orders down. "Ah, pizza Gyoza!" Mr. Murakami turned to do his 'food ninja' work. Donnie and Rose just sat there awkwardly, until Don spoke up. "So, uh... how is it going to April's school?" Don asked sweaty and nervous. "Oh! it's good, there's lots of nice people there, and, my mathematics teacher says I'm getting good grades, well, ALL my teachers" Rose said smiling. "Cool! join any clubs?" Don asked. "Well, no... but everyone says I should join Choir" Rose explained. "Well, maybe you should! do you sing?"

"Well, ya, but I;m not very good"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'd be great"

"Hm, I guess" Finally, the food was there.

Donnie and Rose started eating. Then, Rose stole one of Donnie's trying to be cute. Donnie looked down at his plate in shock and looked at Rose, she swallowed then smiled at him. Donnie grinned and rolled his eyes playfully. Donnie was walking with Rose back to the lair. Rose poked Donnie for no reason in the arm, he looked at her, then poked her on the top of her head, she smirked at him and poked him again, then Donnie poked her back, then Rose pushed him and ran. Donnie chased after her. "Ahhh!" Rose screamed while laughing as Donnie picked her up from behind twirling her around, it started to rain. "Got'cha" Donnie said facing Rose toward him. "Ya, you got me" Rose said with a smirk. They both smiled, then Rose gave him that 'I'm about to kiss you' smile. Don froze with a shocked and nervous look on his face, he knew Rose's next move. She slowly leaned in for a kiss and Donnie felt weak, his face went red, his knees shook, and his stomach felt like he was being attacked by butterflies. He stared at her closed eyes for a bit, but his slowly drifted shut.


	8. Wow you can actually feel the awkward

_**Back at the lair.**_

Rose and Donatello came jogging into the lair soaking wet and smiling at each other. "And where have you two been?" Leo asked getting up from the floor and up to face the two standing by the front entrance. "Yeah! you're missing all he good parts!" Mikey said pointing his pizza slice to the TV which had the show: SRMFF playing . Mikey turned back to the TV and Leo back at Donnie and Rose. "We were jussssst, on portal" Donatello lied right threw his tooth gap. **"Okay, you really gotta bring up the tooth gap?" "Donnie, my story, not yours." Technically its all of ours story" ** **" ... Shut Up" **

"Uh huh, without us?" Leo said gesturing to the rest of the room with Raph and Mikey sitting on the coach and the floor. "Well it was... uh... extra credit!" Rose said pointing up her finger... her POINTER finger. "That is completely true" Don added. "Okay well then, sense you guys had so much fun on your 'extra portal' you should get some rest." Leo said crossing his arms. "K, I was tired anyway" Rose said motioning her body back to her room and leaving. Donnie followed behind and went in a different direction to his room. Leo sat back down beside Mikey. "I don't think they where out bashing Krangg" Leo said with his eyes glued to the rooms. "Ya, because they where PORBABLY on a date" Raph raised his voice lifting his head from his comic book. "Nah, our Donnie, on a DATE! with a real HUMAN GIRL?" Leo began. "Don't think so" he added to his sentence with sass. "Okay, ask them then" Mikey said looking back to his brothers. "I just did!"

"Maybe they weren't telling the truth" Mikey turned back to the TV and his brothers just looked at him, shocked. "Did you just say something that made sense?" Raph asked Mikey. "Uh... Iiiiiiiii, don't know..." Mikey replied. "Aaaaand he's back" Raph said plopping back into the coach. Moments later, Raph stood up and said, "I cant take it, I'll ask them." Raph through his comic to the ground and headed into Donnie's room, only to find him still wake, of cores. "Seriously, what's up with you and Rose?" Raph actually sounded more soft than usual. "Okay two things. 1. You know I have a door for knocking right? and 2. Nothing" Donnie said slicing his arm through the air for emphasis and turning back to his desk. "I know there IS something up, just tell me bro." Raph said standing next to him. Raph was actually acting... well... brotherly. "Dude your freaking me out, your not this soft." Donnie said backing away. "I know, I figured if I do you'll tell me." Raph replied. "K really, who are you and WHAT have you done with my brother?" Donnie and Raph both started laughing. "I'll tell you, Rose and I where on a date but we are NOT REALLY TOGETHER."

"Donnie, you are my brother and you finally got a girl, I think that's cool, I'm not just doing this to know about your social life, if you had a big one."

"Get to the point please."

"Right, you're my brother, I love ya, and... you're awesome which is probably why Rose agreed."

"Thanks bro" Donnie hugged Raphael. Raph stood frozen for a bit but then hugged him back.

"Don't tell Leo though, then he might tell Splinter and I wont know what to do."

"I wont, It'll be out little secret." Donnie and Raph smiled and fist bumped each other. And then Raph walked out of Donnie's room to his. Donnie finally decided to go to sleep.

**MORE TO COME! SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS! BYEEEEEEE!**


	9. Shredded

**Rose's POV:**

I was sitting on the coach next to Donnie, we where playing VS in Mario cart with Mikey, Raph was reading one of my old Galaxy Scout comics, and Leo was watching SMRFF. "Oh yea, I am so gonna win" Mikey said looking deep into his phone screen.

"Uh Mikey, you're in last place" Donnie told his little brother.

"What?"

"You must be looking at the wrong screen"

"Huh?!" Mikey looked at his screen again shock. "Noooo! years of video game training... wasted." Mikey was slouching. "I'm gonna go get some pizza." Mikey trailed off to the kitchen. The game was almost over. "Come on come on..." Donnie was inches behind me. He thinks he can win, I am the master at Mario Cart. I finally passed the finish line the second after Donnie did to. But I still beat him. "Yes! I knew I'd win all along" I said facing Donnie with a smirk. "Ya right, beginners luck" Donnie said smiling. "In your dreams, you just can't beat the queen of Mario Kart." "What if we took this on for real?" I added after a sort pause, I knew about Donnie's go karts, so I slowly looked in his direction. "No no no, we are not using my go karts for racing." Donnie said. "Okay... your loss *cough* buzz kill *cough*" I coughed as I left to my room slowly. "Say it again?" Donnie said standing up. "What? its just a little cough, are you to, *cough* buzz kill *cough* to see that?" I said walking closer to face him. A slow smirk spread across his face. "Okay, you're on!" Donnie said pointing to me. We raced to his go karts and got them started up. Half way through the race through the streets, I was a foot in front of Donnie. "K! our finish line is up to the old alley way by the street on the left!" I said pointing left. "Got it!" Donnie said catching up to me, he quickly sped in front of me. "Hey!" I called out. I went a bit faster. Then I saw him crash into a wall of a wooden shack, face first and is go kart went flying. I hoped out of mine and raced towards him. "Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down. "My head is stuck in a wall." Donnie said trying to budge out. "Oh, heh, right" I said before I tried to quickly pull him out, he did but we crashed onto the ground. I landed on top of him and he was back... or, shell down on the ground. "Hi" Donnie said. "Hey" I replied... awkward. "We should go find your go kart." I said getting up. "Oh, yea" Donnie said quickly as he stood up. We've been walking for hours now, none of us spoke to each other. I heard a faint tapping of what sounded like mettle feet behind us. "Did you hear that?" Donnie asked turning around. "Ya I did." I turned around to. Donnie pulled out his Bo staff ready to fight, a tall man stood before us, covered in armor with fists like wolverines. "Shredder?"


	10. Father?

"What?" Donnie asked confused. "You don't mean..." Donnie looked back at me in shock. I shrugged because I had no idea what was going on. "I swear, if you lay a figure on her, I'll" Donnie began, but The Shredder cut him off.

"Just listen, teenagers." Shredder mumbled to himself. "Rose, is my daughter, I abandoned her one day when she was still young, I cant remember why, it was the biggest mistake of my life, I have come to reclaim her." "Okay, that's it Hiya!" Donnie charged to attack, but I stopped him. "Donnie no!" He looked back and the Shredder blocked him so Donnie went flying. I rushed over to Donnie to see if he was hurt. I looked back at The Shredder. "Instinct. I apologize" Donnie got back up, he seemed fine. I walked closer and closer to The Shredder. He seemed so familiar. No, he died when I was a baby, it couldn't be... could it? "Dad?" I said quietly. "Dad?" Donnie asked confused "Rose" My father reached out for a hug. I know that face anywhere, even if it left me when I was too young to remember. "I... am so confused." Donnie said uneasy. "Well, I was to, but, apparently, The Shredder, is my Father" I said turning back to Donnie, he almost passed out. "Yes, I expect you to be at my dojo tomorrow, we can live together again" My dad said in a deep voice. "But, would I still get to see the guys?" I asked.

"No, they are my enemies, I have swore death on them, but not right now."

"But father, they're my friends, they took me in for months now, I can just leave them." I said gesturing to Donnie while thinking about his brothers.

"Is that so..." My dad looked over at Donnie, he smiled nervously and waved. "I'm giving you one chance turtle, one chance, blow it, and you're demise will be most agenizing. My dad left in the shadows. "So... my Master Splinter's arch nemesis... is YOUR blood related father?" Donnie said standing beside me. "I guess so...:" I replied.


End file.
